Mossy Land
This is MossClan's roleplaying center. Season 1 Moon 1 (Will last until Febuary 1) Starpaw walks in waiting for some-one to play with Acorn&Lily 01:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hailpaw padded up and mewed a greeting. [[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 01:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (You can put what she/he says you know that right?) "Hiya Hailpaw," Starpaw mews, "Whats up?" Acorn&Lily 01:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I know "Hi, today Glitteringfrost tought me a new fighting move!" she said really fast. [[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 01:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Cool, I wish Robinsong wasnt gonna have kits, their taking so long. Wanna teach me the move?" He mews. Acorn&Lily 02:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) {C "Sure!" Hailpaw said, her eyes lit up at the thought. (Is Starpaw a male or female)[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Male, and Panda, we're in MossClan not darkclan, but this on the DarkClan RP page, and I'll have one of my charies in there save you :) ) "Awesome, whats it called?" Acorn&Lily 02:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) put one of mine over there too "Swift Frost Takeover," She said quivering with exitement.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (What is Hailpaw? Male or Female?) "Awesome, what's it look like?" Acorn&Lily 02:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Female Hailpaw jumped up and twisted in mid-air then she slithered under Starpaw nipping at his legs, then jumped on his back pummeling with her hindpaws.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:19, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Starpaw tries to push her off, but doesn't have enough strenght. "Ouchie, thats a great move." He wrinces. Acorn&Lily 02:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," Hailpaw gasped, out of breath.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Wanna teach it to me?" Acorn&Lily 02:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," she mewed.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Awesome," Starpaw mews and touches his nose to Hailpaw's cheekie. Acorn&Lily 02:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hailpaw showed Starpaw the move one more time.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Starpaw mimicks Hailpaw, but falls when she lands and Blushes Acorn&Lily 02:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "It's alright," Hailpaw mewed, he's so handsome she mooned.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:42, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Awesome, I love it when other people play along with my stuff) "T..Thanks" Starpaw won't look Hailpaw in the eye, because of his embarssment. Acorn&Lily 02:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hailpaw purred.(Do you want them to become warriors?)[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Well...of course I want them to be warriors, but if you mean mates, then yes) Starpaw takes a quick look at Hailpaw, but looks back down. Acorn&Lily 02:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) so we'll have a time skip next post until they're warriors Hailpaw walks up and purrs twining her tail with his.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Lets wait till tomorrow, okay? I have to go to bed at 10 my time...9 your time so I have to go, plus tomorrow is a new moon and we could give them their warrior names :) nighty night) Acorn&Lily 02:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) night i have to go to bed at 10 my time 11 your time[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:57, January 31, 2012 (UTC) else on?[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:57, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, I miscounted, We can have the warrior ceremony tomorrow on Feb. the 1st Acorn&Lily 14:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) are you on?[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 22:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (What did I miss? Lol) Moonstar awoke and padded out of her den. She looked around her camp. Snowfeather emerged from the medicine cat's den and padded towards Moonstar. "I'm going out to collect herbs," She meowed. Moonstar nodded and meowed, "Good. We need to be prepared if any cat catches greencough." Snowfeather padded out of the entrance.Moonstar10 23:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Just then, Berryheart drifted into the camp, murmuring. The cats around her rolled their eyes. Berryheart was such a sap. RedPandaPotter 01:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "HEy Hailpaw, wanna go practice that move from yesterday?" Starpaw calles in the apperentice den, his tummy growling, "Maybe we could get some fresh-kill first?" Acorn&Lily 01:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Hailpaw squeaked.[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Awesome," Starpaw walks over to the fresh-kill pile and digs throught it, "Here," Starpaw has a HUGE squirrel in his jaws, "I got it just for you!" He mummbels around the squirrel. Acorn&Lily 01:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," Hailpaw purred as she walked up to him and breathed in his scent. [[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (AWWWWWW) "N..N..No problem." He blushes and gets a vole for himself. Acorn&Lily 01:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) LOL Hailpaw purred, she didn't know what was happening when she was even five tail legnths away a purr rumbled in her throar. He was just so muscular and handsome.[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hailpaw...I..I..ummm...I need to go see Robinsong...bye." He runs off to the nusery, hreat racing with excitement. Acorn&Lily 01:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hailpaw frowned, did he like her?[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "...Hailpaw..do you wanna come with?" He turns around half-way. Acorn&Lily 01:52, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," she said jumping up and racing across to meet him.[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Starpaw touches his nose to Hailpaw's cheekie, "I'm glad." He whispers. Acorn&Lily 01:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Me too," she whispers back, twining her tail with his.[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (Hehe ^-^) Starpaw walks toward the nusery, "I wanna have a bunch of kits one day...and maybe even be leader." He mews. Acorn&Lily 02:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "You'd make a great leader," she purrs[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 02:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "And you'dmake a great mate," He whispers in her ear, then licks it. Acorn&Lily 02:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) She purrs thinking of all of the kits they'd have.[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 02:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Tomorrow...when we become warriors....Will you be my mate?" Acorn&Lily 02:10, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes I will always be your mate," Hailpaw purred.her warrior name be Hailflower?[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 02:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (Thats up to you) "I love you so much" Starpaw purrs (I gotta go, bye Ducky more questions tomorrow) Starpaw&Hailpaw 02:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm changing my siggie like that I'll show it to you then I'll probably change it again"I ove you too," Hailpaw purrs.Bloody![[User:Ducksplash|'Out Of My Mind']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Be Back In Five Minutes']] 23:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hailflower? Are you awake? Starfall askes his mate and newly made warrior. Starpaw&Hailpaw 21:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," Hailflower mewed sleepily.[[User:Ducksplash|'Out Of My Mind']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Be Back In Five Minutes']] 23:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Would you liketo go hunting...alone?" StarfallHailflower 01:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," she said she purred.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 03:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Cool, do you wanna go now?" He askes. StarfallHailflower 11:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Ok," she purredat school[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 16:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Starfall walks out of camp and heads to the forest. (Awesome, and love the sig) StarfallHailflower 21:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hailflower follows.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Bump [[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 02:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Starfall and Hailflower catch tons of prey. StarfallHailflower 11:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower purrs she loved being with Starfall.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 13:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Season 1 Moon 2 (Will last untill March 1) BUMP^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) (What?) Starfall wakes up next to Hailflower. StarfallHailflower 23:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) means post Hailflower wakes up and gives Starfall's ear a quick lick, "We need to talk," she said.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:44, February 3, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, okay) "Sure, what about?" Starfall mews quitely. StarfallHailflower 23:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) "I'm having kits," Hailflower whispered in his ear.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) (AWWWWWW) "How many?" (I was thinkin just one I was gonna name him/her Winterkit, and since Starfall's gonna die sometime after the kits are boring and he becomes deputy, I was gonna RP it) StarfallHailflower 23:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) OK "Four," she purred. too.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) (Okay you RP Brightkit and another one, and Ill do Winterkit (name might change) and the last one) Starfall nuzzles Hailflower. "I love you so much my love." He purrs softly. StarfallHailflower 23:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) "I love you too," she mewed. Brightkit and Antkit I'll do[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) {C (Oak-kit is spelled like that, if its the same lettler you do a high-fin - ) Starfall purrs loudly. StarfallHailflower 23:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) changed it to Antkit Hailflower twined her tail with his[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) (Okay) "Lets go to Snowfeather to make sure you okay." He purrs. StarfallHailflower 00:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) She sighed. [[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Why'd you sigh?" He wimpers. StarfallHailflower 00:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "I just want these kits to have a great life," she purred.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "They will.....I just know it....deep down..deep deep down." He saids faintly, remembering his dream. StarfallHailflower 00:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower looked at him, a worried expression on her face[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "It's nothing honey bee." He says, and licks her ear and leaders her out to the Meddy Den. StarfallHailflower 00:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower still looked puzzled but she followed him.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Snowfeather, can you check Hailflower out?" (I know I'm Snowfeather, so Ducky, you post something as Hailflower.) StarfallHailflower 00:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ok Hailflower purred.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Hrmmmm," She murmurs, "She seems to be alright...." She mews. StarfallHailflower 00:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Of course I am," Hailflower purred.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Don't get cocky" She mews sharply. StarfallHailflower 00:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Oh be quiet," Hailflower snapped back.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 01:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Excuess me? I am the Medicine Cat! The fox-dunging ''(as in F word) MEDICINE CAT!!!!!!! Don't you ever snap at ''me! ''Do you understand!? I will tell Moss-star right away! (LOL) StarfallHailflower 01:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Snowfeather and Hailflower be littermates?Hailflower+Starfall=❤ 02:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) (...ermmmmm sure) StarfallHailflower 02:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted them to always have a grudge against each other[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 14:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) (just because they're sisters doesnt mean they'll have a grudge tho) [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 17:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) know but they do have a grudge [[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 17:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) (Okay...maybe it could be cause Hail can have kits but Snow can?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 17:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) sounds good[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 17:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) (okie) "Your free to go," Snowfeather mews coldly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 17:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower glared at her, then left.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 19:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Fox-brain," Snowfeather mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 19:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Fish-Heart," Hailflower growls back.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 19:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Snowfeather claws at Hailflower, "Fox-heart." She hisses [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 19:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "You piece of fish-dung," she hisses back, clawing at Snowfeather's flank.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 19:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Get out of here, 'NOW!!!!!" Snowfeather yowls." [[User:Bloodstar18|'''China]]Sarrows 19:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Make me," Hailflower hissed back.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 00:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Lets leave Hailflower," Starfall mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 00:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," she said glaring at Snowfeather.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 00:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "Be nice...after all. She is your sister," He mews [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 00:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower sighed.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 00:59, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "I love you," He purrs. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 04:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "I love you too, but I hate that little piece of Fox-Dung, Snowfeather," Hailflower said.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 01:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "Why, what did she ever do to you?" Starfall mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 04:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "More than you can ever imagine," Hailflower said in a hurt voice. [[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 04:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "Please tell, me. I want to help my beautiful mate." He purrs. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 04:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "Beetlekit, Flowerkit, and Shellsplash didn't die in battle or of greencough, she killed them, then said there were other causes for their death, she's taken everything I love away from me," Hailflower said, a sorrowful look in her eye.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 04:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) (Hey! This is my charie, And I didnt say you you could do that) "Are..are you sure?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 04:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll delete it[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 04:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) (No, we could have it be a misconception.) [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 04:59, February 5, 2012 (UTC) OK "I-I think so," she whispered.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 05:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "Lets go ask her," He mews, turning around. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 05:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower followed, her tail dragging in the dust.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 05:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "Snowfeather, Hailflower told me you killed your mother and other siblings, is this true?" (You said something, and then I'll RP as Snow) [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 05:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower looked at the ground. [[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 05:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "Is that why you've always hated me?" She mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 05:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower didn't answer.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 05:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "You caught the greencough too, and when into a coma...we were all so worried, but then you got better, but...we could tell something waas different." She sighs, "I suppose its my fault, for being a terrible Medicine cats." She wimpers.[[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 05:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "I'm so sorry," Hailflower sympathized giving her lick on her ear.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 05:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "It's alright," She lickes back. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 05:31, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "So when am I going to have the kits," Hailflower asked.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 14:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "In two moons time," Snofeather mews. (in april) [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 15:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower sighed that seemed like forever.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 19:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "Are you okay sweetie?" Starfall askes? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 20:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) (Hello?!?!?!) [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 22:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, what?" she asked shaking her head.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 22:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) "I asked if you were alright. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) "Y-Yeah," she mewed.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 23:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC) "Are you sure?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:16, February 7, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," she purred.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 23:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, " Starfall nuzzles his mate. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 00:23, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower purrs.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 01:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) "I love you." [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 02:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) "I love you too," she mewed, wistfully staring at Mintpelt's kits, Specklekit, Fallowkit, and Pouncekit.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 02:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry, yours will get here sooner than you think." Starfall says ominsly. (I have terrible spelling :/)[[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 15:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower rolled her eyes.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 21:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) "I'm gonna go hunting now....you go get cumfy in the nusery. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 22:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower sighed, then walked into the nursery, she mewed a greeting to Robinsong and Mintpelt, then laid in an unused nest.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 22:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Around sun-rise Starfall comes back with fresh-kill. "Hailflower, I'm back" [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 22:49, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Haailflower raises her head, "I can't get used to sleeping without you," she mewed.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 23:26, February 8, 2012 (UTC) "Well...you could move back inot the Warriors Den for for a moon," [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) "I-I don't know," she sighed.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 04:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) "What ever you want is fine with me." [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 21:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower sighed.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 22:55, February 9, 2012 (UTC) "Whats wrong?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower shook her head.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 23:47, February 9, 2012 (UTC) "Alright...Well, I'm going to sleep," Starshine goes to his den.[[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 22:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower sighed, H-he's growing so distant[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 22:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Starshine is visited from Starclan and walks out of the camp to The Plains [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower padded back into the nursery[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 19:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Hailflower!" Starshine mews, "I'm going hunting wanna come?" The sun shines down on his white fur, making it sparkle. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 19:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" she purred[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 03:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Could we go to The Plains to hunt?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 06:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Of course," Hailflower purred.[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 15:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) "Alright," He purrs, "Lets go." (post something on the plains page) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 23:47, February 25, 2012 (UTC) (OK) Hailflower followed him.[[User:Ducksplash|'Loading']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'████████████ 99%']] 04:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) (I ment for you to post something) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 05:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower followed him back to camp.[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 19:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) "Good catch," Firefoot mewed as Starshine and Hailflower come in. BloodStar 19:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," Hailflower mewed around her peice of prey. Pouncepaw came running up to Starshine.[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 19:45, March 3, 2012 (UTC) "No prob." Firefoot mews. "Yes," Starshine mews. BloodStar 19:48, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower dropped her kill on the fresh-kill pile, then went to the nursery to talk to Robinsong. "Are we training today?" Pouncepaw asked[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 19:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (what?) BloodStar 19:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Season 1 Moon 3 (Until April 1st) Hailflower walked over to talk to Robinsong. "Are we training today?" Pouncepaw asked his mentor.[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 20:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (Starshine's not his mentor.)BloodStar 20:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (Oops I thought you said he was)[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 20:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (no that was for the DarkClan kits tomorrow. He can be if you want tho.) BloodStar 20:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Shellwater walks into the middle of camp. "Does anyone want to go on a border patrol?" [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 20:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (It's up to you, because you said you wanted him to be deputy) "I do," Hailflower says jumping to her feet.[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 20:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (Alright, he can be, unless Splashy whats Pouncepaw to be her apperentice.) "I'll go," Moss-star says. BloodStar 20:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (I would like for Pouncepaw to be my apprentice) "Anyone else want to go on a border patrol?" [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 20:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (okay, you can have him/her) BloodStar 23:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (OK so Pouncepaw is Shellwater's apprentice.)[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 23:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (yep its all decided)BloodStar 21:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) (OK) Hailflower layed on her side, panting.[[User:Ducksplash|'A picture ONLY']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'plays 1,000 words.']] 21:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) "Are you alright?" Starshine askes. BloodStar 01:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, just tired," she said, looking at her belly that was starting to swell.[[User:Ducksplash|'A picture ONLY']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'plays 1,000 words.']] 20:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "So what do you want to name them?" (use the names we already planned...unless you changed your mind)BloodStar 21:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) (I changed my mind on Brightkit and Antkit, how about a she-kit named Sunkit(Future Sunbright) and a tom named Pikekit(Future Pikeclaw)?)[[User:Ducksplash|'A picture ONLY']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'plays 1,000 words.']] 22:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) (okay) BloodStar 23:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "I was thinking Pinekit and Sunkit," she mewed[[User:Ducksplash|'A picture ONLY']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'plays 1,000 words.']] 00:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Those are good names....I was thing Fogkit and Shinekit." Star'fall' mews. BloodStar 01:36, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Pinekit, Fogkit, Sunkit, and Shinekit, thats beautiful," she purred.[[User:Ducksplash|'A picture ONLY']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'plays 1,000 words.']] 01:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC) BUMP^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 00:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "Just like you," Starfall mews. BloodStar 02:36, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower couldn't say anything because of the purs.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 21:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Starfall urrs back. (Can we do the interview tomorrow? or Saturday?) BloodStar 00:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Did I hear kit?" Stormsplash asks the Clan at large. "I hope my ears aren't failing me!" RedPandaPotter 01:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (Sure when is the paper coming out? How about next monday?) Hailflower heaves herself back up and heads to the fresh-kill pile.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 03:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (Ummm...Sunday...when it did last time.) "Yeah, Hailflowers been pregnant for about a month." BloodStar 21:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Great," Stormsplash mewed. "Congratulations, Hailflower, Starfall." RedPandaPotter 23:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (OK) "Thanks," Hailflower called over her shoulder as she dug into a thrush.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 02:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Can I have some?" Starfall askes. (I can haz chezzebergrrr now? Lol xD. Sointerview tomorrow ducky. around 12 noon your time kay? I should be up by then. If not, wait an hour, if im not on by then...well, you can leave XD) BloodStar 05:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," she mewed.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Starfall takes a bite of the thrush. BloodStar 20:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower purrs.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 00:13, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Starfall purrs back. BloodStar 04:13, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower gets a feather stuck on her nose.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 05:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Starfall swipes in off playfully. BloodStar 05:49, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower purrs again[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 18:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Starfall smiles. Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 18:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower entwines her tail with his.[[User:Ducksplash|'Duck']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Splash']] 20:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) (AWWWWW) Starfall purrs. Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 22:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower pushes her muzzel deep into his fur.[[User:Ducksplash|I Am'Duck']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Splash']] 23:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) (<3 <3 <3) Starfall does the same on Hailflower, "I love you," He mermers. Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 23:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) "I love you too," she whispered.Ducksplash Talk To Me 23:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Starfall purred. Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 23:41, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower never wanted this moment to end.Ducksplash Talk To Me 00:07, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Moss-star walked out, "Starfall we need to talk." Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 20:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hailfloer looked up, a worried look in her eyes.DuckyTalk 21:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Bump^DuckyShamrocks Falling From The Sky!!! 00:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "Yes sir....can Hailflower come aswell?" Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 23:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower looked up, waiting for an answer.DuckyShamrocks Falling From The Sky!!! 01:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Ermm...well, she'll fine out eventually so...sure." Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 01:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower got to her feet and followed Starfall.DuckyShamrocks Falling From The Sky!!! 01:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Starfall, have you told her?" Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 20:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Told me what?" Hailflower asked.DuckyShamrocks Falling From The Sky!!! 20:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) StarClan...sent me a sign." Starfall mews saddly. Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 21:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "What?" she asked in disbelief.DuckyShamrocks Falling From The Sky!!! 21:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "They...they sent me a death sign..and a prophecy." Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 21:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower had a shocked expression on her face.DuckyShamrocks Falling From The Sky!!! 01:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "I'm...I'm sorry I never told you." Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 01:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower looked hurt.DuckyShamrocks Falling From The Sky!!! 02:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplaying Centers